


Confidence

by herbailiwick



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-21
Updated: 2012-04-21
Packaged: 2017-11-04 01:23:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/388099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herbailiwick/pseuds/herbailiwick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft and Molly share Sherlock's secret and gain confidence together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confidence

They're the only ones who know. That's why it's not weird when he asks her out for a bit of a lunch. That's why it's not weird when he watches her on surveillance for a bit. He's just looking out for this person Sherlock trusts so fully.

He can see she's incredibly strong. Anyone who puts up with the way his brother treats her would have to be. And a little bit stupid, but that's okay. Mycroft is stupid around Sherlock too. He thinks Sherlock has that effect on the few people who don't have it in them to say, "Piss off." 

Her latest ex-boyfriend was Jim Moriarty. He'd played her very well, but he'd also played Sherlock. He was very good at what he did, and what he did was not very good. Rather bad, in fact. He'd used poor Molly to get close to Sherlock.

She has such a nervous little smile, Mycroft notices. And actually, he prefers for people to be at ease around him, most of the time anyway. There's no point in working people up to get them to react. What he wants is whatever is as honest as possible. He feels it's fairer that way and, yes, Mycroft tries to be fair.

She normally looks a bit of a mess, but she looks sweet when she cleans up a bit. No real point in dressing up much for what she does anyway, is there?

She stumbles over her words rather a lot. She's impressed and intimidated by his taste, his refinement. And she's impressed and intrigued by his connection to Sherlock. Mycroft does his best to put her at ease. He even dresses down the next time they go out for a bite.

She starts to feel comfortable, and asks him if he'd like to go out for a drink. He finds himself surprised at how quickly he wishes to agree. They go out, and though he checks his watch a bit out of necessity, she doesn't let it get to her anymore, for which he's grateful.

She starts smiling at him more genuinely. Sherlock knows she's seeing someone, although the two of them don't know if they'd go as far as to say that. Sherlock badgers her over calls and texts a bit, bored between the important things he has to do. She laughs and reads the texts with increasing ease. Mycroft is pleased when he notices. She's becoming less stupid about Sherlock. That's good.

They do go out. It's a nice restaurant, but not too nice. He doesn't mind at all when she talks about the gritty details of work. She makes what she says as dinner-appropriate as it possibly can be.

They go back to her place for a spot of tea and a few more stories. Sherlock texts them both. He still doesn't know.

She's even stronger and more beautiful than Mycroft had thought, and he's had an amazing opportunity to watch her self-confidence grow. And it's been, in large part, due to _him_. On their second date, his deductions say it's almost certain they'll get married, if nothing drastic changes their dynamic. 

It sounds very nice.

He tries to picture what Sherlock's reaction will be, but he gives up, because he's no good at that. If he gets really curious, he could ask, later on of course, how Molly would think he'd react. She'd actually know better than he would, because she's rather amazing that way.

Sherlock didn't used to give her enough credit, but he's starting to. Good, because Mycroft would hate to have to try and make him see how wonderful she is.


End file.
